1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer or the like, a replacement guide takes place so that a user himself/herself can replace the components such as a toner cartridge, a drum cartridge and the like. The replacement guide allows the replacement be completed safely, and reduces the time needed for the replacement to realize an efficient replacement. Further, the replacement guide is a guide for recovering the operation of the image forming apparatus as much as possible.
The replacement guide provides voice prompts and displays illustrations of the process and method of the replacement so that the replacement operation can be carried out easily and promptly without a user preparing the operating manual (for example, see JP7-1790A and JP2007-72118A).
However, among the components, there are a part which becomes high temperature such as a fixing unit or the like, a part which becomes high voltage such as a drum cartridge, and the like. The replacement frequency of such components is low, and in many cases, a use is not used to the replacement. A user needs to be well reminded because there may be a case where a user who is not used to the replacement accidentally touches the high temperature fixing unit or the like.
Moreover, it is difficult to a user to determine when the component becomes in the condition in which the replacement can take place even when the cooling is started from the high temperature condition. When a user waits longer than necessary, it may result in reduction of operation rate of the image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, when a plurality of components are to be replaced, it is confusing for a use to determine which component he/she should replace first. Therefore, there is a case where the replacement operation is inefficient.